It is well known to provide a clamping ring to engage a tubular member. Commonly, the clamping ring is made in two substantially identical halves, each half having a semi-circular or semi-cylindrical recess so that, when the halves are joined, a tubular passage is formed by the recess to receive the tubular member. Bolts, screws or other fastening devices are then placed through the bodies to join and urge them toward each other, providing the clamping force to engage the tubular member.
It is also known to provide inserts of various types for such tubular members, the inserts commonly being designed to improve the frictional characteristics of the clamping assembly for various purposes. Examples of such prior art clamping rings are found in the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,158; Ellinwood PA0 German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7,405,253; Rolf Schatz, Feinwektechnik KG PA0 German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7,831,579; Walter Stauffenberg, KG